


Чудеса, стучащие в твой дом

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [2]
Category: Heart and Souls (1993)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza





	Чудеса, стучащие в твой дом

Вот уж чего Томас не желал бы снова — так это видеть их. И слышать. Во-первых, потому что это нарушает все законы мироздания. И во-вторых — тоже. А также в-третьих, в-пятых и в-стопятидесятых. Человек не может общаться с душами умерших. Такова реальность.  
  
Так какого все повторяется вновь? Зачем они явились сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент? У Томаса только-только все наладилось, все по плану и без неожиданностей, и вот, пожалуйста!  
  
И нет, он не обижен на то, что они бросили его. Оставили одного разбираться с последствием их присутсивия. Вот еще! Он что, пятилетка, чтобы сердиться на такую ерунду? Нет. И вовсе не из-за их предательства он старается больше ни к кому не привязываться. В конце-концов, ни один материальный объект не может исчезнуть ни с того ни с сего. На все есть веская причина. Если утром вы недосчитались бутылки вина, значит, у кого-то будет сильно болеть голова. Пропала машина? Кто-то стал богаче на несколько тысяч баксов. Исчез человек? Проверьте, на месте ли столовое серебро, прежде чем звонить в полицию.  
  
Так что нет, Томас не верит в чудеса, Санту и души погибших, которые могут видеть живые.  
  
Но, кажется, от его желания (или нежелания) уже ничего не зависит. Так может, те законы мироздания, про которые говорили маленькому Томми в детстве сначала школьный психолог, а после и психиатр, не так уж и незыблемы? Если он может спеть с Б. Б. Кингом гимн, вернуть марки обманутому мальчугану, обнять чужого сынишку и не расстаться с любимой девушкой — возможно, реальность влияет на закон, а не наоборот?  
  
И, честное слово, если их с Энн малыш однажды начнет смеяться, смотря на стену перед собой, а после разговаривать с невидимыми друзьями, Томас будет последним человеком, который решит, что с его ребёнком что-то не так. Ведь он-то знает, как бывает на самом деле. Чудеса не спрашивают позволения, прежде чем постучаться в твой дом. И, наверное, это самое прекрасное.


End file.
